Hunting With Sam
by sexyhunter
Summary: One shot....A little something for Sam after the hunt! Warning: Adult content


Sam and Emma stood before the fallen creature. Their breaths came in quick shallow pants as they struggled to calm themselves after the intense battle they'd just endured. They looked at each other, too exhausted to speak. There was really no need to. Each was fully aware of the mixed emotions running through them after such an experience.

A crunching noise from behind shook them from their trance and they turned quickly, prepared for whatever might be approaching them. Sam let out a nervous laugh as he looked at the anxious face of his brother.

"You two all right?" Dean asked, his eyes large with concern.

"We're fine. What the hell kept you?" He wasn't upset that Dean had missed out on the fight, just worried that his brother might have run into problems of his own. Problems of a human nature.

Walking toward the hunters, Dean tried to view the hideous monster that lay on the ground behind them. "Sorry. I ran into some trouble with the local lawmen." His face instantly scrunched up in disgust. "What the hell is that smell?" His sudden change in topic was brought on by an overwhelmingly putrid aroma that grew stronger as he neared the two.

"It sprayed us with some sort of...vomit." Emma told him, suddenly aware of just how bad she and Sam must smell.

Dean quickly retreated. "Okay! Hey, I tell you what. Since everything's under control here and I don't smell like a sewer, why don't you two go ahead and torch that thing while I head back to the motel." He turned to leave, hoping to get out of there with little debate.

Sam wasn't about to let that happen. "Dean! This won't take long and I'm gonna need a ride back."

Dean stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Dude, you are not getting into my car smelling like that!" He took a few more steps closer to the Impala and further from the stench that was eminating from his brother.

Sam couldn't believe it. The jerk was actually going to leave him!

"Dean! Come on man. Wait until we're done."

Emma watched the brothers argue for a moment before heading to her own car for the necessary items. She knew better than to interrupt them when they were on a roll. The three of them had gone on a few hunts together over the past several months and it was always the same. Of course, she had a sister so she more than understood those combative sibling moments.

As Emma raided her trunk, she heard Dean's car fire up. He pulled up next to her and rolled down his window. "Thanks for giving Sammy a ride, Em." He eyed her very old sedan. "I knew you wouldn't mind. We'll grab a beer after you two clean up."

Emma just nodded as she watched Dean pull away. He was definitely a work of art, she thought. How Sam put up with him was beyond her sometimes. She'd have knocked him out a time or two. But then, she supposed even the normally sweet-tempered Sam had been pushed to that at some point.

She felt a hand on her lower back and a familiar rush of excitement swept through her. It happened every time there was physical contact between her and Sam. Just the barest graze and her entire body would react. Emma was always amazed by it and wondered endlessly if it was the same for him.

Looking up into his incredibly expressive eyes, Emma smiled. She knew Sam was about to apologize and there was no need for it. "It's ok. Let's finish this and get out of here. Even though I think we've become immune to the smell, we really do need to shower!"

The words were harmless; he was sure she didn't mean shower together, yet his body reacted nonetheless. Even covered in a gross, smelly substance Emma's beauty shined through. The growing darkness couldn't hide the shimmer in her bright blue eyes as she looked up at him, waiting for a response.

Sam shook himself mentally. "Right," he answered, trying to push down his growing desire for the tempting young hunter. "Here, let me help." He grabbed the items from Emma, needing to stay busy and focused on the job at hand. It would help keep his mind off the image of her tall toned body naked under a hot steamy shower.

The two moved swiftly to eliminate the foul-smelling beast's remains. Once finished, they returned the items to the trunk and climbed inside the old car.

"I'm really sorry, Em." Sam said, the need in him to apologize strong. Emma wasn't the type who expected it, but he felt he owed her that much. Dean could really be a pain in the ass at times and he always felt obligated to make amends for his brothers inconsiderate actions. "I know you'll have to go out of your way to take me to my motel. Dean wasn't thinking about the fact you're staying on the opposite side of town from us."

Emma glanced over at him as she made her way out of the secluded area and onto the paved road. "I told you, it's okay. Hell, if I owned that car I wouldn't have let you in it either!" she teased.

Sam laughed and the rich sound was comforting to Emma. "Sure you would have." he said. "That's just the way you are."

A thought hit her, impulsive but it would make perfect sense. She decided to try it out. "Sam, what if you come back to my room with me? You can clean up there and we can have the fun of making Dean drive across town to bring you some clean clothes!"

As she drove toward the city, she waited nervously for his answer. The idea of the two of them alone in her room, even if it was totally innocent, was more than she dared hope for. She had worked very hard at hiding any sexual interest in Sam. Emma had always felt hunters that worked together remained safer if there was no intimacy to influence their judgement. That rule was becoming very hard to follow with this man, however. He was just too damn sweet and sexy.

The urge to say bad idea was right on the tip of Sam's tongue. He knew he'd be much better off back in his own room. Far from the exotic looking Emma and the temptation she stirred within him. He looked over just as she glanced at him and he felt his body betray him as it tightened and grew hard with desire for her.

Swallowing hard, Sam gave in. "Sure. Dean always says payback's a bitch. It's time he experiences it."

Both grew silent as the idea of undressing and showering in a hotel room fired up their imaginations and filled them with a burning need they'd been pushing aside for months. As they pulled into the parking lot on the side of the tall building, Sam's phone rang.

"Yeah." He looked over at Emma, mouthing the word 'Dean' as he listened to his brother. "We decided to clean up at Emma's room." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, making Emma laugh. She could well imagine what his brother was saying. "Dean, you are one warped little man. I'm gonna need you to bring me some clean clothes." He listened to Dean again, then said, "No Dean, you can grab a beer AFTER you bring me...Dean! Dean?"

Sam put his cell phone back into his pocket and turned to Emma. "He hung up on me. Can you believe that? He's gonna have a beer before coming by with my things. I probably should have had you drop me off at my motel."

"Don't be silly. You can wear the hotel robe until he shows up. It's no big deal." she reassured him.

Sam watched Emma climb out and head for the hotel. He was a bit nervous as he pulled his tall muscular form from the car and followed her to the side entrance. She stayed in much nicer places than he and Dean did. Although her car was beat up, Emma came from a wealthy family. She never flaunted her money or acted in an extravagant manner, but she did believe in being comfortable while she was out hunting. Sam couldn't blame her. There were plenty of times when he wished he had a nice large room with all the comforts to soothe a sore and battered body.

Emma slid the key into the lock and the two cautiously stepped inside. The last thing they needed was to be seen looking, or more accurately, smelling as they did. Nobody was in sight as they slipped into the elevator and rode up to the 6th floor.

Just as they neared Emma's room, a door on their right opened and an elderly woman stepped out in front of them. Her nose wrinkled and a comical expression swept across her face. "Oh my!" she gasped.

Sam fought to remain serious. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Sorry, ma'am. Big explosion at a downtown sewer. We were just walking by as it went off and covered us."

The woman covered her mouth and nose with the palm of her hand and began backing away.

"You might want to avoid going downtown tonight." Sam couldn't resist adding, for which he received a muffled "Thank you." as the woman hurried down the hall.

Emma hurried to unlock her door. The two stepped inside, laughing at the craziness of the situation. Hunters definitely led unusual lives.

She tossed the key onto the desk and grinned at Sam.

"Exploding sewer! Priceless, Sam." She kicked off her shoes. "I doubt I'll ever forget the look on that poor woman's face!"

"Me either." Sam stood by the door and watched as Emma took off her socks and then her jean jacket. The second guessing on his decision to join her was kicking in. Fast.

Emma grabbed one of the hotel's paper laundry bags and dropped the dirty clothes she'd removed into it. She set it down on the floor before looking over at Sam. "Come on in, Sam. You don't have to stand by the door."

He took off his shoes, too tense to remove anything else. Glancing around, he told her, "I'm fine. I don't want to get this crud on anything."

"Are you planning on showering in your clothes?" she asked before peeling off her t-shirt.

Sam froze. Emma was standing before him, her black satin bra the only thing remaining between her large perfect breasts and his very hungry gaze. "What?" All coherent thoughts had fled.

If there had been any doubt before as to whether or not Sam was interested in her in a sexual manner, the look on his face as he stared at her breasts more than dispelled it. Emma felt a certain power over him and even though she knew it was wrong, she reveled in that knowledge.

Feigning innocence to Sam's discomfort and obvious erection, Emma moved to stand closely before him. He towered over her lanky 5'8" frame so she had to lean back slightly to look into his warm hazel eyes. Placing a hand on his chest, she offered, "Would you like some help getting out of these?"

Sam nodded, but as she started to unzip his jacket, his hand came up and covered hers. "Em. I can't."

Her blue eyes blinked a few times and then she smiled warmly up at him. He was nervous and that was okay. "I kind of figured you couldn't. That's why I offered to help you." She was teasing, hoping to help him relax. "Zippers can be very tricky." Her hand slipped out from under his and once again, she reached for the zipper. This time, he didn't stop her.

His eyes held hers as she pushed the jacket off his broad shoulders and reached for his t-shirt. The feel of her warm fingers brushing his torso as she slid the shirt up felt like flames scorching his bare skin. A soft release of breath escaped Sam's lips as a tingling sensation moved slowly through his body. He felt it from the top of his head straight down to his toes.

His shirt dropped to the floor and her hands returned to move unhurriedly across his hard chest. Her fingertips lightly brushed over his nipples causing an involuntary shiver to sweep through him. Sam's hands found her slender waist as he lowered his head. His mouth covered hers and she opened to him immediately meeting each thrust of his tongue and winding herself around him with gratifying swiftness.

All uncertainty fled as Sam's mouth devoured hers. He stroked her hips and back before tangling his fingers in her long brown hair. His kisses became harder and deeper, breaking only when he needed to suck air into his burning lungs.

At last, Emma pulled back and whispered, "Let's take that shower, Sam." She took his hand and led him into the spacious bathroom.

Their bodies came together again. As Sam's fingers fumbled with the clasp on her bra, Emma nipped at his earlobe. Sam clenched his teeth and forced himself to take a steadying breath. At last the bra fell away and her full breasts were there awaiting his touch. Sam lowered his head and traced the dusky tip with his tongue before pulling her deeply into his mouth.

Emma's head lolled from side to side as he suckled each breast. Her fingers clenched in his thick hair as a shudder ran through her. Needing to feel more of him, she worked at the button to his jeans, then moved onto the zipper. She slid it down with tantalizing slowness, then eased his pants and briefs down over his hips.

She found his hard flesh and stroked him from base to tip. Sam sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes closed as his desire throbbed insistently beneath her exploring hands.

Sam thought he would explode. "Let's get you out of these." He forced his hands between them to work open the button and zipper of her jeans. Shoving his hands beneath her panties, he forced the garments over her rounded bottom and down her long legs.

Stepping into the shower stall, Sam turned on the nozzle, bringing on a blast of cold water. Emma jumped. "Hey!" she laughed as she dodged the freezing blast.

"Sorry." Sam apologized and hurried to adjust the temperature. "I needed to cool down a little anyway."

As the water warmed, Sam caught her by the waist and dragged her beneath the spray with him. He eyed the unit on the shower wall that held the liquid soap and shampoo. Taking a palm full of the sweet scented gel, Sam smoothed it over Emma's shoulders and then turned her to face the wall so he could massage it down her back. His strong arms encircled her, pulling her back against him so he could run the lather over her breasts, belly and lower still between her legs. He lathered his hands again and continued to cover her body until her gyrating bottom rubbing over his erection nearly made him come. Sam gently moved them beneath the spray in an attempt to cool his raging desire.

"My turn." Emma said as she gathered some of the gel in her palms. Her soapy hands glided over his shoulders, chest and back, driving him crazy with their feathery touch. She reached for more gel, and smoothed her slippery hands over his bottom and finally, his swollen shaft. Sam groaned as she began to stroke his long, hot length.

"I want to be inside you, Emma." Noticing the shower seat Sam drew her with him and sat down on it. He leaned his head against the shower wall as she braced her knees on either side of him and straddled his lap.

He gripped her hips as her slick opening teased his tip. She eased herself down on him slowly, a fraction of an inch at a time. Her eyes held his as she continued to sink down. Her lips were parted and he could feel her soft breath mingling with his own.

Squeezing her sides, Sam fought for control. The look of sheer pleasure on her beautiful face was making it difficult for him to keep the slow, torturous pace. "Emma!" he whispered before his mouth captured hers in a ravenous kiss.

Unable to wait, Emma dropped down, capturing the full length of him deep inside of her. He was so big and hard, filling her completely. She began to move, easing herself up and down his cock.

Sam reached up and hit the dispenser, gathering more of the soft gel. Emma stilled as his large hands slipped over her, creating soft bubbles that covered her breasts and belly. His fingers moved lower, finding her nub of pleasure and Emma gasped at the delicious sensations he stirred.

His mouth found her breast and covered a taut nipple. As Sam licked and suckled, his hands found her waist again. He began to ease her up and down his shaft. Slowly, deeply. Each dreamy thrust sent him closer and closer to a blissful release. His body began to tremble as Emma writhed above him.

Unable to hold out any longer, Emma tightened around him as she shuddered with each wave that rippled through her. Sam surrendered all control and thrust into her as hard and as deep as he could, his body exploding with pleasure.

Their labored breathing seemed in unison as they sat there, bodies entwined and sated. Finally, Emma lifted her head and gave Sam a slow smile that stirred him to the depths of his soul.

"How long do you think we have before your brother shows up with those clothes?" Emma asked softly against Sam's lips.

Sam smiled. "Knowing Dean, we've got all night."


End file.
